


...For a Very Important Date

by TheJackalopePrince



Series: She-Ra: TNG [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra got married to a whole-ass fertility goddess and somehow didn't see this coming, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Finn Meowmeow!, Fluff, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, There's like one swear, Unplanned Pregnancy, you can pry Catra's full name from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJackalopePrince/pseuds/TheJackalopePrince
Summary: Catra was late.She hadn’t missed a cycle since—well, since those years in the Horde after Adora had…--Catra needs to talk to her wife, but she needs the Queen's help to work up the courage and try to puzzle out the logistics of how this is even happening.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra: TNG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802665
Comments: 10
Kudos: 460





	...For a Very Important Date

Catra was late.

She hadn’t missed a cycle since—well, since those years in the Horde after Adora had… Escaped. After she’d escaped. And Catra had been under so much stress. She didn’t need the Horde medics to tell her she wasn’t pregnant back then: she hadn’t had the time or the inclination.

But that was years ago. Now?

Well.

Horde education wasn’t exactly extensive, but she could put one and one together, and the only way to get three out of that required some anatomy that neither she nor Adora had.

Her life— _ their lives— _ were great now. Not perfect, nothing was, but good. Great. She had a  _ wife _ for gods’ sakes. Some days she could scarcely believe it, but every day waking up beside Adora reassured her this wasn’t a dream she’d wake up from.

But she was late, and she needed someone to talk to, and, well, Sparkles was somehow the best girlfriend she had. Something about shared trauma from Prime’s ship. Ugh, that was Perfuma talking for sure. Still, if she could talk to anyone about this, it would be the Queen.

It was just a gut-check, so she didn’t have to worry Adora. They’d talked about adopting at some point, but that was always a “someday” conversation.

Catra knocked at the door to Glimmer’s office, hoping that she and Bow weren’t doing Monarchy in the throne room.

“Come in,” Glimmer said from the other side of the door almost immediately.

Catra walked in and found the Queen seated at her desk behind stacks and stacks of official documents. Bow kept talking about how he wanted to modernize things at Bright Moon, but that seemed like it was still a ways off.

“General, you can just leave that—wherever.” Glimmer waved her hand at the half of her desk that seemed to have slightly fewer documents on it, not looking up.

“Nice to see you, too, Sparkles,” Catra said, smiling.

“Oh, hey Horde Scum,” Glimmer said, finally looking up. “Sorry, it’s just, you know.”

Catra nodded. She did. That’s why she’d made a point never to seek power after Prime’s fall. Well, that wasn’t the only reason, but it was an easy joke to make. She’d certainly been offered a position in Bright Moon’s government.

“Do you have a minute?” Catra asked. The tone of her voice betrayed her, and she fought not to look away as Glimmer’s gaze met hers.

“Of course. Come on, sit.” Glimmer got up from behind her desk and made her way to the small couch that occupied part of one wall of the office, beckoning Catra to join her. “What’s going on?”

“It’s, umm…” Catra had a hard time looking at Glimmer, her mouth suddenly going dry as she sat down next to her on the couch. This felt like the sort of conversation that would be easier sitting back to back, but she didn’t know how to say that to Glimmer.

Glimmer shifted, and suddenly her arms were around Catra. “Hey, it’s gonna be ok. Whatever is going on, we’re here for you.”

After a moment, Catra relaxed and settled into Glimmer’s embrace. Some days, it was still hard to accept that she was loved by, well, by anyone, but especially by someone who she’d hurt so much during the war.

“I’m late,” Catra said after a minute, her voice small.

“What?”

“I said I’m  _ late,” _ Catra said, anger flaring for a moment before she fought it back down. It was so much easier to be angry than to be vulnerable. “I’m sorry, Sparkles.”

“It’s ok,” Glimmer said. Then “oh.” Then “oh!” And then she was hugging Catra tighter. “Does Adora know?”

Catra shook her head. “I didn’t—it doesn’t mean...does it? I didn’t want to worry her over nothing. I mean, I can’t be, right?”

Glimmer let go of her for a moment before grabbing her shoulders and turning Catra to face her. “You should be talking to your wife about this,” she said, locking eyes with Catra.

“I know,” Catra said, looking away. “I just. I don’t understand, and I’m—”

“Scared?”

Catra nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “What if I’m no good at it? It’s not like I had, you know, a real mom or anything. I don’t know what to do—neither of us does—just what not to do.

“Anyway, it’s stupid, because I can’t be. We can’t be. We don’t have—you know—the right bits.”

“Listen, it’ll be ok,” Glimmer said, putting a hand on Catra’s shoulder. “Really. I promise. Because you and Adora have something that Hordak and Shadow Weaver never did: love. I promise you’ll both love your kid so much. And we will, too.”

“But how do you  _ know?” _

Glimmer smiled. “At the risk of stealing your line, you’re such an idiot. I know because I’ve seen you, and because I  _ know _ you, Catra. You and Adora will do great.”

“No, I mean how do you know I’m—” Catra looked away again.

“Just because I don’t have your heightened senses doesn’t mean I’m  _ blind.” _

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen you sprint from the breakfast table three times in the past week with a hand near your mouth.”

“Ugh, whatever, it could just be food poisoning.”

“Sure, and you’re the only one getting it?”

“I don’t know. It’s not like there are any other cats living here.”

“Fine.” Glimmer shrugged. “You know your body better than I do. I am the literal daughter of the most powerful sorcerer on all of Etheria, though; I could just tell you whether or not you’re—”

“How is it even possible, though?” Catra said, rushing to cut Glimmer off.

“Catrina Applesauce Meowmeow,” Glimmer said, making Catra wince. “Your wife can transform into a literal fertility goddess. She brought you back from the dead, and the first time you kissed, you gave her the power to turn Prime’s whole entire spaceship into a tree.”

“Hey no fair!” Sparkles’ using her full name was a low blow.

“I’m just saying, did that thought, that your love could create new life in this particular way,  _ never _ cross your mind?”

Catra could feel heat rising in her cheeks and looked down at her hands in her lap. “No! I mean, maybe, but I was kinda distracted. Like have you seen Adora’s arms?” That last part was so quiet that Catra wasn’t sure Glimmer had even heard her. She hoped not. That was an inside thought.

Glimmer gave her a playful shove before pulling her into another hug. “You’re such an idiot, Horde Scum.”

“Thanks, Sparkles.”

“You’re going to make a great mom. You’ll  _ both _ be great moms,” Glimmer said, and Catra could hear the smile in her voice. “Now go tell your wife. I’m telling you that as your friend, but I can tell you as Queen if necessary. If you need confirmation, you can come back to me.  _ Both _ of you.”

Before she could talk herself out of it, Catra wrapped her arms around Glimmer and gave her a squeeze. “Ok.”

* * *

Catra couldn’t get Adora alone until lunch was finishing up in the castle’s dining hall. They’d sat together while they ate of course, almost hip-to-hip, but that wasn’t the time or place for what Catra had to say. And anyway, after horking up most of her breakfast, Catra was starving, and she spent more of the meal stuffing food into her face than making conversation.

Catra reached out and laid her hand on Adora’s as she was getting up to clear her plate. “Hey, before you go, can I talk to you about something?”

A look of concern crossed Adora’s face at that. Gods, what a transparent dork, Catra thought.

“Of course, what’s up?”

“It’s—can we talk about it somewhere else?”

“Ok, now you’re worrying me,” Adora said, turning to face Catra fully.

“It’s—it’s something good? I think. I promise.” Was it good? Talking to Sparkles, it was easy to feel the Queen’s assurance that Adora would be happy, but now, so close to actually saying it, Catra started to feel like maybe her lunch would be sharing its fate with her breakfast.

“Well, you seem sure of that,” Adora said, a smirk sneaking across her lips.

Catra’s ears flattened a few degrees, despite herself.

“Kidding! Kidding!” Adora said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. “I love you, and I trust you, ok.”

“Sorry,” Catra said, her tail still swishing. “Can we just get out of here instead of keeping you in suspense over this?”

Adora nodded, taking Catra’s plate. “Of course.”

Adora met Catra at the door to the dining hall a minute later, slipping her hand into Catra’s. “What’s on your mind?”

“Can we go back to our room?” Catra asked. She gave Adora’s hand a quick squeeze, hoping it would reassure her. Hoping that she would reassure herself.

Adora squeezed back, and Catra smiled a little. Maybe Sparkles was right, and she could do this.

They spent the walk back to their chambers in silence, Catra trying not to turn into a ball of anxiety the whole time. She was pretty sure she succeeded. Mostly.

Adora only let go of Catra’s hand to open the door for her when they arrived, and then closed the door behind them as Catra crossed the room and sat on their bed and motioned for Adora to join her.

“Woah there, Tiger, was all this just an excuse to get some afternoon kissin?” Adora asked, raising her eyebrows, but she stopped dead when she met Catra’s eyes. Now that they were alone, Catra didn’t have to have all her walls up. Over the years, Adora had assured her that Catra was just as transparent in how she felt as Adora, even if sometimes it had to be through Melog as a proxy.

Adora closed the distance between them and slid right up beside Catra on the bed, wrapping her arms around her wife. Catra nestled her head against Adora’s shoulder, feeling her chin against one slightly-twitching ear, and let out a breath.

“Adora, I’m—” The words stuck. This was the place where it would stop being a possibility and become a fact. Was she ready for that? Were either of them?

Rather than make another ill-timed quip, Adora just sat, holding her. Take your time, she seemed to say. I trust you.

Finally, Catra took one of Adora’s hands and rested it lightly on her belly. “I’m—I mean I think—Adora, I’m pregnant.”

Adora’s breath hitched for a moment, but she squeezed Catra tight. “Are you sure?”

Catra nodded. “I think so. Spar—Glimmer said she could tell me—us—for sure.”

Catra’s ear flicked as something wet landed on it, then again and again, until she pulled away enough to look into her wife’s eyes. Adora was crying freely, the big dork, her mouth a trembling smile. As soon as she met Catra’s eyes, she lost all control, and shoved her face into Catra’s neck, her tears soaking into Catra’s shirt and the short fur underneath.

“Adora, I need you to translate,” Catra said after a few minutes of holding Adora and absorbing her tears. Melog had woken and padded over from wherever they had been napping to curl up at their feet, their solid warmth a comfort to Catra.

“I’m just...I’m  _ happy,” _ Adora said, sniffling, but finally looking up at Catra again.

“You are?” Catra’s voice cracked a little. Adora’s eyes widened. “I mean, I am too,” Catra rushed to reassure her. “Just, you know, I’m also kinda scared shitless.” It was easier to admit that to Adora than it had been with Sparkles.

Adora nodded, letting out a relieved-sounding sigh. “I am, too. Both. You know, happy and scared. I mean, obviously more happy than scared. Just, you know, it’s a surprise. But you know what? We’re gonna be amazing,” she blustered.

“I—I think it’s okay to be scared,” Catra said. Gods, she really was starting to sound like Perfuma. “It’s not like we had basically any good parenting modeled for us.”

“Okay to be scared? Who are you, and what did you do with my wife?” Adora teased. But she punctuated it with a tight hug. “I don’t get how it could’ve happened, though.”

“Sparkles called you, well, She-Ra, a ‘fertility goddess,’” Catra said. “And you did, you know, bring me back to life that one time.”

Adora nodded, pulling back far enough that she could rest her forehead against Catra’s, and resting a hand on Catra’s cheek, her fingers nestling into the base of Catra’s shaggy ponytail.

“We’re gonna be moms,” Adora said.

“Yeah we are.” Tears pricked at the corners of Catra’s eyes. It was real. This was real. Saying it to Adora, admitting it to herself. She hadn’t realized how scared she’d been until just now. How scared that Adora wouldn’t want the baby. Wouldn’t want  _ her _ anymore. That  _ she _ wouldn’t want this. But she did. They both did. And they would figure it out.

“I guess if we’re gonna still live at Bright Moon, we’re gonna need another room before too long,” Adora said after a time. “You think we should go ask the Queen.”

Catra smiled. “Yeah, I think we should.”


End file.
